Retaliation
by Scorpina
Summary: What happened to Miss Lee? Continued from A Miss Lee Halloween
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The missing hours- Serpentine

She should have been back by now.

I hardly slept when I returned to the hotel room, I worried for Miss Lee and couldn't shake the sensation that she fell into a trap. Without a second thought I got up and went back to the arena. There were far more people there than the last time, in fact, the hallway was lined with men and women from the locker room. They were all at a stand still and stared on as a voice boomed through the hallways. "Not a word. None of you!"

I made my way through the crowd, yet when they took notice of me, they parted. Slowly I made my way to the front where Kane was shouting orders to the locker room. No one was to say anything. "If he finds out…" His arms were up as he was about to shout aloud until he saw me standing there.

In an instant, Kane froze from his screaming rant. His arms lowly lowered and his mouth closed. He tried to compose himself as the locker room began to move far way from him. Kane couldn't even look me in the eye. "Where is she?" I said to him. My voice barely went below a growl, but I knew he let something happen to Miss Lee.

Kane tried to find his words as he struggled. "I didn't know." Were the first three words he spoke.

"Where… is… she?" I said slowly and angrier than before.

He choked. Kane coughed up his setance until I looked to the ground. I saw one of her images on the ground. The card was empty. It meant only one thing. Something was released. I picked it up and showed Kane, and made certain he stared upon it. "Do you know what this means? Kane, Look at me when I speak to you. If she is unconscious, whatever has fallen from her possession will manifest themselves like I have. Do you have any idea what has been done to her?"

He suddenly appeared to care now about Miss Lee. "Wyatts." He said. "I saw the lantern on the rampway. She was in the ring… unconscious."

"Did you find her?"

"No, Punk did."

"Damn it." I muttered and made my way towards the ring. Kane was in quick persuit, demanding to know why I was going to the ring. Along the way there was another empty card…. Then another… and one other in the ring, but this one has a footprint on it. Someone stepped on one of my fellow immortals.

"Will you tell me what the hell is going on!" Kane roared.

I slowly turned to him. "If you thought I was a headache. You now have three more of my brethren on your hands!"

His face turned white as he took the empty cards from my hands. Slowly he looked over them but found no images. "Three more of you…"

"You will make amends and punish those responsible or it shall be five the authority has to deal with!"

He stared at me. "Five?"

"Yeah, you don't want me to summon the fifth one. And yes. I can!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Crime and Punishment.

Kane spent the better part of the day trying to figure out what he was going to do. He reached the office and found Stephanie and Triple H talking on their phones. He waited patiently for them to finish, until it grew too long for even him to bear. Hunter was the last to get off his phone, it only happened when Kane reached out and hung up for him. Hunter was taken back. "I don't think that was smart." Said Hunter.

"No, and attacking Miss Lee was?" said Kane.

Hunter and Stephanie suddenly looked interested in what he had to say. "Are you saying she has been taken out?"

"Yes, the Wyatts did her in. Question is, why? She didn't threaten them!"

Hunter suddenly turned to Stephanie and she turned to him. The two smiled as they couldn't be happier with the news. "I didn't think it would work! Those three did well!"

"So you were behind it all?" asked Kane.

"Well, how else would we keep her out of our business? From what we know, she is knocked out. When we go back to the states she has to be medically cleared to travel, biding us more time. It is perfect!" said Hunter.

"I don't think it is." Muttered Kane.

"Excuse me?" said Stephanie. "Are you questioning our methods Kane?"

"Let's say I have a good idea as to what will happen if the Wyatts aren't punished for their attack." Kane looked to Hunter and Stephanie. "The way I see it, we just opened Pandora's box. I have been informed there are now four of her creations out and about now… they aren't happy."

"Have you seen them?" asked Hunter.

"No" said Kane. "But I have been made aware of them, and one is within the locker room. Taking possession of a superstar. As to who, I don't know. But things are about to get worst before they get better."

He waited for a response from Stephanie or Hunter, Stephanie turned to her husband with a look Kane knew too well. Long before he joined the authority, Kane picked up on people's facial expression. The one on her face was 'you deal with it' and walked away. Kane stood with Triple H who gave a sigh and turned to Kane with a smile. "I think they are just messing with you Kane. Look at things this way, how can that freak do anything without Miss Lee around. She ordered him to do things right? With her unconscious, there no one telling him what he should be doing. So, with that being said, I say you go out there and do your job as Director of Operations."

In other words, 'Kane, I am ignoring everything you are telling me until it affects me directly.'

Kane only stared down at Triple H. He walked out without a word. When the door closed behind him, Kane looked up and saw Serpentine standing with his back to the wall. He only stared at him, Kane glared back at him and moved on.

He knew he couldn't say anything to Serpentine. The Authority has ears everywhere. Anyone would rat him out if he were seen speaking to the enemy. In his best interest, Kane needed to wait until Serpentine decided to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Taking justice – Serpentine

"I thought you said we couldn't trust him?"

"Indeed, I thought so too, but quite frankly, this one has been listening to my warning. I have heard him speak with the authority and yet they don't listen. We do listen, and I think we could sway him."

"Interesting notion, how though?"

"Simple, we make him one of us, and yet knowing him he wants us to make it look like he was turned against his will."

"Serpentine, I am certain this idea will work, but what about the ones who hurt Miss Lee?"

"In due time Adrian, in due time. You and I know she is well protected now at the hospital, and if worst comes to worst. The authority will send the Wyatts or Shield to her hospital room and hold her hostage to convince us to back away…" I paused at the thought, yes. They would certainly do this. "But no one must tell them who waits at her bedside to wake. Nor tell who stands guard."

Silence fell between us, I turned to my friend who remained in the darkness. Adrian is a creature like me. Yet he is far different than I am. For two of his distinct features are not hard to miss. He has horns and demonic wings. Many call him a demon, but he is far from it.

"Mind yourself Adrian, and don't reveal yourself. At least, not yet"

He smiled to him. "I have no intention unless I must. For now. Keep yourself out of trouble."

I returned the smile. "I make no promises." I watched as he vanished into the darkness once more. My concern was now to the one who possessed a WWE superstar. It didn't take long to find him, and who he took as a host. In fact he walked right by me, but paused and stared into the shadow. His head tilted. "Serpentine I presume?"

Slowly, I came out of the shadows. "You must be CM Punk. At least, on the outside, am I right?"

Slowly. He smiled. "Oh, I suppose my unexpected summoning has something to do with what is going on. Hm, no one they stare at me oddly."

"Actually. Many know CM Punk well. You have serpent eyes. He does not."

His smile refused to vanish. "Ah" was all he could say. Despite the possession, he was rather cheerful.

"Tell me, how is he taking it?" I asked.

Suddenly, his neck turned and his head twisted oddly, the look in his eyes vanished as Punk's true eyes returned. He appeared rather breathless as he slowly looked up at me. "Wyatts, the Wyatts got her, they took Bryan too. I want revenge!"

"How do you feel about sharing a body?" I asked of him.

Punk smiled. "I like what he has to offer. He promised me revenge, I look forward to it."

"Very well then, I shall leave you both to it, just do not strike now. At least, not fully. Do enough to regain your friend, but the Wyatts must suffer for what has been done!"

Punk smiled as his eyes clouded and my fellow creature took hold again. "We promise" was all they said, oddly though, I heard two voice some out of the same mouth.

Curious…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A week pass- Serpentine

We waited through the week to see if the Wyatts would pay for their actions. The authority doesn't seem to take my warning seriously, Kane however has been looking more for me than he has been paying attention to me more than to the Authority. It was time.

I waited for Stephanie and Hunter to leave Kane after another blow out the three had. The moment Kane turned his back and made his way down the hallway, I caught up with Stephanie and Hunter. Cutting them off from the path and standing before them. "I am upset with you and the lack of focus you have to punishing the Wyatts."

Stephanie only smiled to me. "Oh, I am aware we are not on the same page with it comes to this. But you need to understand. This is business. Your friend is still in Germany as we speak. You are powerless without her!"

Oh, is that what they believe. "I am, aren't I?" I asked of them. "Hmm, perhaps that explain why there are three others out and about from what I know." I paused and began to think over the others.

"Funny, Kane told us that, but we didn't see any other freaks, no one but you!" said Triple H.

I only smiled. "We are vampires, Mr. Hemsley. Do remember that." I said. I could see neither one of them would listen to logic or reason. So it was time to step up my game. "Well, I wish I could say this is pleasant running into you. But I cannot say it is so. Now then, you have one final opportunity to remedy this. Have the Wyatts pay for their actions, or I will!"

Stephanie approached me rather fearlessly. She stared me right in the eyes and said. "What's the worst you can do that hasn't already been done? Not to mention, without your little friend pulling the strings?"

I said nothing, her smiled widened. "Thought so."

She and Hunter walked away.

Time to go and show the Authority what I am capable of without Miss Lee.

#

I began to follow Kane rather closely, but I wasn't the only one doing so. There are others in this strange and bizarre world that are out to catch Kane in the act of doing something wrong. So if he were seen speaking with me, no doubt red flags would go up.

It's a good thing I am very good at making everything appear, as it should, not to what it is.

Kane was in the back, pacing back and forth. From the corner of the room I saw Randy Orton staring on. No doubt he is trying to earn brownie points with the bosses. So it is time to make Kane appear to be on the side of the Authority. I came out of the shadows and revealed myself. "You don't care. Simple as that isn't it?" I demanded.

Kane turned to face me, he was about to speak until I cut off his vocal cords. His throat numb from the sensation as he stared at me with great worry. "Not another word out of you, better yet." I went up to him and placed a single hand on his shoulder. He collapsed to the ground and went unconscious. I then turned to the shadow. "I know you are there Orton, I can smell you from here. Tell your precious authority if they want their director of Operations back, they must speak with me, next week!" I picked Kane off the ground and brought him over my shoulder. We went into the shadows. Only to end up in a place that only appeared in fiction. I released Kane from my grasp. He gasped and sat up rather quickly.

"What the hell was that about!?" he demanded.

"I can read your thoughts, and I know you want to help me and my fellow vampires. But the only way you could, was if it appears to be against your will."

He stood there in silence for a moment, but half a smile crept over his face. "For someone made of fiction, you make a lot of sense!"

"Sometimes, truth is stranger than fiction, is it not?" I began to look over Kane, already I knew the vampire that would possess him. What I didn't know was how well it would go over. "You will become possessed like one of the other men in the locker room. But I don't know how it will go. He maybe aggressive towards you and want full control, but it also depends on how you want to present yourself. If you betray us in any way, the consequences will be server. Do you acknowledge this?"

"Severe how?" Kane asked.

I looked about the room. "Do you know where we are?" I asked of him.

He looked about, his head shook no. "Let that be a warning then. You see no way in or out, my kind can travel through shadows. You cannot."

He fell silent, but nodded his head. "So, how do we go about doing this?" he asked.

It was my turn to smile rather evilly. Wouldn't he like to know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The message- Serpentine

The next week.

I waited for Stephanie and Hunter to enter the ring, they have just taken notice of Kane's absence and were demanding an explanation to it all. Randy Orton no doubt told them of my involvement, but now it is time to see their reaction to what will happen next. Stephanie called me out. "Look, freak, I don't care what you are or what you are going to Kane. You do not cross us, you do not threaten us, for we will never back down!" she said.

So, I came out slowly and bided my time.

I stared at the two in the ring. I only smiled. "It warms me to know how much you are truly concerned over your Director of Operations. Pity though that you do not express any worry over the matter."

"Cut the crap, what did you do with Kane?" demanded Triple H.

I smiled. "Nothing… yet." I went back through the curtain and began the first part of my plan. I pulled Kane out from the shadows and brought him on his keen before me. He face the ring, rather startled to my action, but it only got worst when my talons began to sink into his shoulder. He screamed aloud in pain as Stephanie and Triple H watched. "Now then, about what I am about to do to him, if you do not let me have what I desire. I want the Wyatts, I want to punish them my way and no interference!" I said to them.

The two exchanged an odd look. "And if we refuse?" asked Stephanie.

I clenched Kane's shoulder a little harder. He gave out another scream until I released him. His shoulder was black, the audience couldn't see the damage done. "Please, stop him! Stop his madness!" Kane called aloud.

Stephanie and Hunter didn't move, they didn't say a thing. "Or are you going to write this off as a business loss?" I asked of them.

It was time.

The Authority wouldn't lift a finger to help him, defend the man monster they themselves created. Pity. Reaching into my jacket I took the image I had. I went back to Kane but this time I drew blood from his shoulder and let it drop onto the photo. With a single drop of his blood, the image smoldered and spewed forth a thick smoke until he was engulfed in it.

Stepping off to the side, he unleashed another horrific scream, yet when the smoke cleared, Kane wasn't Kane anymore.

Long black hair covered his face as that itself changed to a younger Demeter. His lips curled to reveal fangs as his suit was no more. Thankfully though, his pants remained in tact. He began to stare at his hands that had long, sharp tips. Then his sights turned to the ring. Stephanie and Hunter appeared utterly terrified. He began to make his way down, slowly yet refusing to look away from the Authority. When he stood before the ring, his hands reached up for the rope.

I think they got my message. "Dante" I said aloud.

He froze to my voice and slowly turned to me. "In due time, dear friend. But now is not it."

He smiled to me and gave but a nod before making his way back up the ramp way, I watched him go into the back. Looking to Stephanie and Hunter, it was my turn to smile. "That makes two that you know of now, and three others you have yet to meet!" I dropped the mic and retreated to the back.

Dante was staring at those who lingered before the ramp way, he looked into each person's face. Assessing who each person, and no doubt judging them. He turned to me with crossed arms. "Serp, I am curious to these mortals. Why do they stand and do nothing?"

I only smiled. "I have much to explain to you, especially about the one you possessed. Come, we talk in a private room."

We walked unopposed down the hallway and into a locker room where no one was keeping their things. When I locked the door behind me, Dante froze still. He was listening no doubt. "Are you alright?"

"I am, but this host you have give me. He is rather verbal and wishes to speak with you. He is quite upset."

Figures.

"May I speak with him please?"

Just as CM Punk's head turned and contorted, so did Dante until Kane's eyes and face reemerged. He stared at me, shaking his head and trying to move his body. He couldn't. "What is going on? What have you done?" he demanded.

"I did what you wanted. Made the Authority believe I took you against your will. Quite frankly, I doubt you thought I was serious. My friend Dante has taken hold of your body and is within your mind. This is how it is going to go down Kane. You and I are on the same page from here on. We are going to make the Authority's life a living hell until Miss Lee is avenged or until they give me what I want, and that's the ability to punish the Wyatts for their actions!"

Kane stared at me oddly. "Is that all you want?"

"For now it is."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Adjusting- Serpentine.

It didn't take long for me to introduce Kane to the others. In fact, the moment he saw them he was still and silent. "I thought you weren't serious about them. But, why are you showing them to me now?" he asked.

"Simple, so you know how serious I am, granted my friend Dante possesses you. But there are some things I question about this odd transformation. So, with that being said, know that I am not the only one watching you." Kane looked about to each of the faces of my friends. However, he was most drawn to CM Punk.

"Punk?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

He was taken back to hear the actual person speak rather than my friend. "How did you…"

"I was the first one there after the Wyatts attacked Miss Lee. One of her pictures fell out of her pocket and I stepped on it. Since then, I got to share my body. No biggy, the guy is cool."

"See, we can get along like those two." Said Dante as Kane's head turned to the right.

"Stop doing that!"

This maybe far more cumbersome than I imagined, I wonder how Miss Lee does it? "Perhaps it is best for them to adjust to one another before we move on any farther." Said Adrian.

"Why am I not surprised this one has a demonic creature in her ranks?" muttered Kane.

Adrian hissed as his wings arched up. "If you have any idea who I am, you would know I am not a demon!"

"Settle, both of you!" I said aloud.

Adrian calmed himself and moved away from Kane before he would be tempted to strike him. Kane then stared at the other face. "So, who's the blond that is nearly the size of Brock Lesner…. That isn't Brock is it?" asked Kane.

"Blasen Sie es Ihr Esel!"

His voice took back Kane. "German?" he asked.

"Better known in her series as the Basilisk of Berlin." I said. "He isn't to be trifled with, trust me on that."

"Why is he here?" asked Kane.

"Simple, Miss Lee was knocked out in Germany, his land, his home. Naturally the one who resides there will be unleashed should anything happen to her. He is only here so you know he exist." I paused and turned to the Basilisk. "You may return to her." He took the darkest corner of the room and vanished. I have little doubt for the first time, Kane could see through the shadows and saw him disappear.

"Which now brings us to our next phase. Kane, you and I are going to make certain the Authority has a reason to take the likes of us seriously. We will do it the only way that gains their attention."

He stared at me. Kane thought over my words before he realized what we would be doing. "Well, I am in too deep now. What's the plan?"

"First, you need to get to know Dante a little better, then, we will talk!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Meditation

We spent the better part of the week trying to teach Kane meditation… We as in Adrian, Dante and I. It would be mid week before we found ourselves on a level field, Kane finally found his clarity and was taken into his own mind.

Naturally, we could follow him in there.

It started off being in the locker room, Kane was his own person once more and looked about with a smile on his face. "Finally, I'm free of him!" he said.

"No, you aren't" said Adrian.

Kane jumped. "How the hell can you be in my head?"

"I am a creature of darkness, it is my element, when your eyes closes you become part of it. Therefore, it is in my realm." Said Adrian.

Kane suddenly turned and stared at me oddly. "I hitched a ride."

Kane rolled his eyes. "Well if you are here, then where the hell is the other guy?"

"His name is Dante." I snapped to him.

"Fine, where is Dante?"

We began to search through the halls of Kane's mind. He is rather complex to say the least, the place was a maze and even Kane himself got lost within his own creation. But then, we heard a door creep open. It came from behind us, and it was within the locker room area still. Kane was the first to approach the door, but didn't dare to walk into the room. "It is open for a reason." Said Adrian.

Kane only glared at him as he crossed the threshold and into the room. We heard voices within. Kane and I went into the room slowly, Adrian followed. When we found the source, I don't think Kane even knew what to make of it.

Sitting in the locker room, having a drink were Dante and Kane's monster persona, mask and all. "I tell you, I don't understand what his deal is. I mean…" suddenly, Dante paused as he noticed us standing there. "Ah, look at what the suit dragged in."

"What the hell is this?" Kane demanded. "What are you doing talking to him?" his voice projected towards his own masked persona.

The other Kane stood up and stared at him oddly. "He gets me." Said the masked Kane. "He knows who I am and you don't, not anymore. And I heard you say to the others that you have me 'under control'. I don't think you really do. Dante there knows what I am about. We share a common interest in destruction."

"Within reason for me." Said Dante. "Bounded by a rule and all."

"Within reason, yes, I respect that. But you…" said the masked Kane as he began to poke Kane hard in the chest. "You don't get it anymore, you don't understand, you don't care, and you have lost sight of your inner strength. Therefore, I will not be there for you, not anymore."

Kane stood there, confused as ever. "Not be there for me? You are me!"

"Am I?"

"Gentlemen, please. Perhaps we need to settle this." Said Dante as he placed down his drink. The room began to turn and shift until I found myself standing on the outside of the ring. Inside were the two Kanes, one in a suit and the other in his wrestling gear. Dante stood in the middle as the referee. The suit Kane was shocked. "Wait, what the hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Proving a point!" said Dante.

I wish I could describe what it looks like to have a man beat himself up. It was no longer a figure of speech in my mind. Kane took a beating from his masked other half. Despite it all he tried to figure out how this was happening. Every time he was able to get himself up again, he thought of a way to fight back. But in thought he tried to pull memories from the monster he faced. Kane couldn't do it. Sooner than later the beatings took their toll and he could stand any longer. The Kane in the suit lay on his back and stared blankly to the ceiling. His monster persona circled him as Dante merely leaned back and watched. "Had enough?" asked Dante.

"I don't understand… I don't understand how I lost against myself." Said Kane.

"You take for granted what you have, and try to hide it and conform to the authority. I don't conform, I don't do what is best for business, and I don't wear a suit!" the masked Kane then backed down. Dante stepped up.

"Now, let's talk about what lies ahead of us. You and I are going to be working together, so we need to have an understanding right here and right now."

Kane slowly recovered as he stared at Dante bitterly. "And if I don't?"

"We outnumber you." Said the masked Kane.

"Oh really, what about Jacob Goodnight, he's in my head too! Or did you forget?"

Suddenly the masked Kane glared at Dante who tried to hide a smirk. "Oh… that was part of you? My, this is awkward."

Kane stood. "What is awkward?" he demanded.

"Check under the ring," muttered masked Kane.

I decided to save him a trip and looked myself. I wasn't the least bit surprised. Taking hold of the arm I pulled out the body of Jacob Goodnight from under the ring. He wasn't exactly dead, just drained of a lot of blood. Kane stared at the pale man before turning to Dante. "I got to eat too you know."

"Now then, about our arrangement," the masked Kane paused as he turned to Adrian and I. "Gentlemen this is no longer a public meeting place. I need you to leave."

I remember my body jolting, I woke once more in the physical world as did Adrian. He didn't wake with a jolt, his eyes opened gently. "He is far stronger than what he makes himself believe to be." He said.

We left Kane to discuss issues with his inner self and Dante, that alone took a great deal of the day, but by the end of it. An agreement was made.

It's time to make some noise!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Hell breaking loose- Dante.

I am in control!

Complete and utter control.

Not to worry, this won't go to my head. It will go to Kane's. I allow him to see what has happened in the locker room. What chaos is caused by our actions, he has become a voice of conscious to me. Yes, he tries to stop me every so often, but it appeals more to his monster side that lavishes and enjoys our hell raising events. It all started on Monday Night Raw. The Shield has been stalking CM Punk about; he is more than capable of taking them out, that I am certain. But I let them feel what it is like to be stalked.

They started out as three men on the hunt. As the night dwindled, I waited for two of them to lose focus of another. The first to fall was Seth, he made the mistake of looking away from his friends. I came out of the shadows, covered his mouth before he could scream and pulled him into the darkness without a sound. The two remaining men couldn't understand how they lost one of their own in a room with only one way in and out.

Not to worry, I didn't harm the boy named Seth. I let Punk deal with him and went after the other two. I needed to take out the larger man next, Reigns is one that could hold his own.

He would have been a good one on Miss Lee's list. Yet before I could, Kane began to speak. 'What are you doing? What does this prove? The Shield didn't take out Miss Lee. Why go after them?' he asked.

'Why not?' was my response.

There is always a reason for actions. Mine are no exception. This was part of the plan Serpentine has created, and it would be perfect to send a message to the authority in this manner. I watched and waited for Dean to turn away, just for a moment before I could take down Reigns. He is a hell of a fighter and struck with great force. Despite the blows, I hardly flinched. Kane was prepared to feel pain, but none of it reached him. He forgets, I am not human.

Reigns tired himself out rather quickly. I approached him and stuck in various pressure points on his body. He gasped and dropped to the ground. Knocked out and would be left as such.

It was time for Dean Ambrose!

He went out to the ring alone for the first time. Calling out Punk for taking down his friends. However, I stood on the ramp way as he nearly finished his rant. Our eyes locked, he shook his head in disbelief. "No, no it can't be you! Kane, listen to me! You are possessed, fight it!"

There was no flinch to me. There was no sign of Kane's struggling. So, I began to approach the ring. Slowly.

I was in no rush and Mr. Ambrose has nowhere to run and no friends to back him. I stood before the ring as he looked about, in hopes his friends would come. Just as slowly, I reached for the top rope and pulled myself up to the apron. When I entered the ring, I stared down at him. He looked about once more in worry and perhaps a glimpse of hope for help. When none was to be found, he looked at me with fear.

With no alternative he throw himself at me. His fists balled and nearly came to strike. But I caught his arm, my hand reached under him and merely nicked his sides. I have no intention of striking him in a way he would feel it. He tried time and time again to land a blow, and my hand would nick and cut. When he tired out, he turned to face me, confused to say the least to my actions. Then his vest fell apart.

His chest armor lay at his feet, he quickly retreated and ran up the ramp before I could do actual damage. Yet as he left, the authority confronted me.

Stephanie and Hunter stared down from the top of the ramp. "Hey, you!" called Triple H. I turned and stared at him. "I don't know what the hell is your problem is Kane. I gave you an opportunity to be director of operations, and this is the thanks we are given?"

I found a microphone near me. Curious thing, but I knew its function. "Kane… isn't here right now." I said calmly. "But rest assured, he is seeing everything I have done, and everything I continue to do."

Stephanie than spoke, "Kane, cut the crap! Grow up and stop this at once!" she demanded.

"You truly believe Kane is doing this in spite of you? If you wish to speak with him so badly, you could have just asked." My flesh contorted. I felt myself recede as I let Kane back in control. His face and all emerged once more as he screamed for Stephanie and Hunter to help him.

"I can't stop it! I can't control it, help me!" but as quickly as I let him out, I took over again. When I reemerged, their faces were pale as Stephanie looked like she was about to be physically ill to what she saw. Hunter had a hard time keeping his composure.

"Now then, you have two messages sent. I will keep this up, until Serpentine and I gain what we want. The Wyatts, and we punish them for what they have done to Miss Lee. Failure to accept these terms, I will set my sights on the face of the WWE. The one named Randy Orton will be first, then the one you call John Cena. I bare no ill will towards Cena, it is just business."

I dropped the microphone as the arena went black. When the lights came on again, I stood in the locker room's darkest area, leaving Stephanie and Hunter alone on the ramp way before their legion of fans.

I think I will enjoy this far more than I anticipated!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The final straw

Two weeks passed by. Hunter and Stephanie were at their wits end with the vampires. They made a motion to them that they are not to touch the Wyatts whatsoever. Simple enough and both promised to honor the order.

Just because they promised not to lay a hand on them, didn't mean they couldn't play mind games of their own.

The Authority watched it all unfold at the office. The Wyatts took to the ring on Monday Night Raw, trying to address Daniel Bryan and wanting to turn him to their side. Hunter snickered at the thought of it. "He has the beard for it." He said to Stephanie as the two watched and laughed at the thought. Yet before they could go any farther, music began to blare through the arena. Hunter knew the music well, Stone Sour's Cardiff. But why was it playing?

Then he saw him. Standing at the top of the ramp, his arms outstretched. Hunter knew it was Dante by the hair alone, yet he kept to the darkness. What little light was available highlighted the outline of his body. Slowly he began to approach the ring, his arms still stretched out as the light slowly began to increase. All the way to the ring, Dante lip synced to the song, almost singing along with it until he stood before the ring. His hand turned upward, much like when Kane is ready to set off his pyros. Only this time, Dante was lifted off his feet and suspended himself in mid air. Slowly he descended into the ring and stared at the Wyatts.

The song was picking up. Luke and Erick stood ready to fight when a wave of the hand from Dante, both were catapulted out of the ring. The rope became ablaze as the song neared its end. Wyatt stared into the face of Dante, whose eyes changed to a haunting, soulless black. When the song came to an end, Dante vanished into the smoke as the fire around the ring somehow snuffed out.

"That song…" whispered Hunter.

Stephanie stepped in front of him. "What about it? Hunter, do you know something?"

"You heard the last part of it, this life is not enough. That was the end of it but it is said three times… each time he inched closer to Wyatt." He fell silent.

"You don't think…" said Stephanie.

"No need to think it, those blood sucking freak will take them out the moment they get the chance. We need to tip things back in our favor, we need a hostage!"

Stephanie nodded in agreement. "Why do you think we are taking care of Miss. Lee's medical bills? We will know the moment she wakes up, the moment she checks out. Everything, and we will be waiting for her when she comes back"

Hunter smiled to the idea, just as Stephanie's phone chimed. She received a message, the smile on her face was quick to subside. "She's awake." Said Stephanie.

"Good…"

"She's has been checked out of the hospital already." Stephanie quickly got on the phone and called the hospital about the details of her release. The process took some time, but when it was all said and done, she hung up the phone and stared at Hunter. "They said a big, blond man checked her out of the hospital."

Hunter was surprised. "We didn't bring Brock with us to Germany…"

"It isn't Brock. They said he was odd, really odd."

"Now, what do we do?" asked Hunter.

Stephanie suddenly looked beyond Hunter. There was one thing left behind from the attack in Germany. Miss Lee kept a small black casing close to herself, odd thing was it was covered in obsidian rock. "Maybe we should see what she kept in the odd case?"

Hunter turned and stared at the casing, he turned to his wife and gave but a nod. "It has to be something good."

Stephanie approached the box, her hand reached for it. Hunter shuttered as she just about picked it up. "Wait." He said. Stephanie paused and pulled back. "Maybe we shouldn't touch it."

Stephanie looked to the box before turning to Hunter. "For once, I agree. After everything else that has gone on, it's best we not mess with it."

"So what do we do?" Hunter asked.

Stephanie was silent to him. "I guess we wait."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The return. – Serpentine.

Our time bided was well worth the wait, tonight the authority will be given a final message. Despite our promise not to harm the Wyatts, the authority didn't have Adrian or the Basilisk of Berlin swear to it.

Needless to say, before Raw started, the favor was returned to the Wyatts before the show started, courtesy of the Basilisk of Berlin. I was there when it happened, he found the Wyatts plotting their night when he approached. They saw me lingering behind him. They smiled to us. "You know you ain't suppose to be near us, let alone lay a hand on us!"

"Yes, I am well aware of the agreement we established with the Authority, sadly though that request wasn't presented to my friend here. He is quite upset with how you treated Miss Lee. Especially since you harmed her in his homeland. Consider yourself fortunate. She asked of him not to consume you."

They only smiled. "Blood can be replaced." Said Bray.

"Indeed it can, but he doesn't feed off of blood. I doubt you have the ability to spawn again after he devours your bodies whole and while you still breath!"

From there, I turned my back and allowed my fellow vampire to deal with the three as he wished. Knowing him, the Wyatts will think twice before they attempt to strike down a friend of ours. I returned to our locker room where Dante was waiting. He looked to me, rather upset to say the least. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He took me out of the locker room, and closed the door behind us. "She wants me to let him go." He whispered. "She doesn't want Kane to be possessed anymore. I was just getting comfortable."

Sadly, I must agree. "You and I both know this was temporary. The fact remains that we got a chance to live, breath and be among the living as she is. But, you are in another's body. I know you don't appreciate it if someone tries to take control of you."

Dante nodded his head reluctantly. "Besides, you must understand one other thing. You are always a part of him now. That cannot be taken away, and who knows. Perhaps Kane may bring you back when the time is right?"

He smiled. "Perhaps, but for now, I will remain as is monster persona is. Silent in the back of his mind."

"You won't be alone to say the least."

His smile widened. "Indeed. I will honor her request."

I watched as the hair on his head sheered off, his face and body contorted as the voice of Kane screamed aloud through the halls. His body reemerged, he began gasping for air before realizing he was in full control of his body. At first, he couldn't believe it. He stared at his hands and tested the fingers. "I… can move." He whispered.

"Indeed." I said.

Kane snapped up and stumbled back as he stared at me bewildered. "What the catch here?"

"No catch, Miss Lee requested your release, we honor it. You are no longer needed Kane."

"But, the Wyatts."

"Are no longer my concern or that of Miss Lee's." I said to him.

Kane appeared confused until he heard the screaming coming from down the hallway. Then, he emerged. The Basilisk of Berlin came around the corner, he said nothing but smiled to Kane and returned to the locker room. Peering to the floor, Kane suddenly noticed the trail. But couldn't make out if it was venom… or blood. Slowly he stood rather taller than before, he brushed off his arms before staring at me. He gave a sneer before he looked to the locker room. "Is she in there?" he asked.

"She is, but I don't think you are in the state of mind to talk to her, at least not yet."

Kane only nodded his head, he stared down at himself and found he was only wearing pants. "Where the hell are my shoes?" he growled before storming off.

Well, one of us is now done with this world, I can only wonder what Miss Lee has in store…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Authority pays.

Kane made his way back to the office, he stumbled in as Stephanie and Hunter were talking. At first, neither one of them knew what to say let alone expect. Yet Kane tried to recompose himself. "I… wish to apologize for what has happened over these past few weeks." He said in a calm tone.

"Where you in control of your actions?" asked Stephanie.

"No, I wasn't. I could see what was happening, but I no means of controlling myself."

"Are we expected to believe that crap?" demanded Triple H.

"Hunter, look at what he is wearing." Whispered Stephanie.

Kane endured the awkward stare of Triple H, who soon realized what Kane said was true. Not to mention, there wasn't any given time that has ever walked around the arena barefooted. So, with that. Hunter gave but a nod of his head and told Kane to change. "There's a suit in the other office for you." As Kane turned to leave, Hunter called aloud. "Before you go." He said. Kane paused and turned back around. "Did you see Miss Lee?"

"She is in the building, but I didn't see her."

That part was a lie. Hunter, however didn't look any farther into it. Kane walked out of the room, the sights from Dante's eyes began to haunt his mind. He remembered the moment he walked into the room. She sat in wait of him, at first she was taken back by the sight and turned her attention to Serpentine. "You turned him?" she asked in a shocking tone. "Did Kane agree to it?"

"More or less" Serpentine said.

"Actually, Miss Lee. If I may speak to you alone about this?" said Dante.

He remembered watching Serpentine leave the room, it just so happened Beowulf was walking by and was quickly followed. Dante was left alone with Miss Lee who looked concerned. "Spill Dante, what's going on?"

"Kane was reluctant. However we made it appear that he remains reluctant in the eyes of the Authority, so we won't compromise his position in the WWE."

She nodded her head. "Alright, Dante, I am flattered that you came to help. You have done a wonderful job, but it's time for Kane to have his body back. He has served his purpose."

Kane felt the dread fill Dante as he began to shutter. Dante took himself out of the room, where he encountered Serpentine.

From there, Kane regained control of his body. He woke with his senses resorted. Yet he couldn't help but feel the chill. He did hear the Wyatts scream after all. What did that blond guy do to them?

Needless to say, Kane was quick to change into a suit and find Hunter and Stephanie once more. They looked him over and nodded their approval. "Alright, let's get this done." Said Hunter.

The three made their way out to the ring where Hunter was about to address the WWE. He spoke about Miss Lee's return and how 'happy' he was that she was well again. "Which brings us to the Wyatts. Gentlemen, I need you to come to this ring right now."

The lights lowered, the music played through the arena as the Wyatts made their way to the ramp with the lantern. But something was wrong. Kane, somehow saw through the darkness and realized the Wyatt family wasn't moving on their own. The rampway suddenly lit up, Luke and Erick suddenly fell forward and landed face first on the ramp.

Hunter stumbled back as Bray suddenly fell forward as well. Standing behind him was Miss Lee, holding the lantern, along the ramp way were her vampires, including Adrian. The four stood there in silence until she blew out the lantern, plunging the arena into darkness.

When the lights came on again. She stood in the ring with Serpentine at her side. The Basilisk of Berlin, Adrian and a possessed CM Punk waited outside of the ring. "Now then, I think we have to discuss how we will be go about doing business from here on." Said Miss Lee. "Next time, it isn't a good idea to strike me from behind!"

Hunter tightened his tie. "With all due respect Miss. Lee. We don't control the Wyatts, they are loose cannons."

"Not anymore." She snapped back. Her attention turned to Stephanie. "All I did was ask, a simple request that required no effort on your part. A simple yes or no answer was all I wanted from the Undertaker. Remember not to over complicate things."

Then her eyes turned to Kane. At first, he didn't oblige and look her in the face. Yet slowly he did. She was about to speak, but stopped herself. She turned to Serpentine. "Let's go."

They left the ring and said nothing more.


	12. Chapter 12 END

Chapter 12- In the back- Serpentine

Miss Lee looked to us all, but first approached CM Punk. "Thank you for having everyone's back, but Punk needs to be released now." She said gently.

With a nod, she held up the empty paper he once came from. Punk breathed onto it and found his flesh turning back to normal. His eyes were normal once more. I had to catch him as he felt weak suddenly. Punk quickly recovered and brushed himself off, he gave only a nod and left without another word.

Adrian and the Basilisk of Berlin were the next to leave us, returning to their place in which they came. Not before she hugged the both of them and thanking them for their protection and strength. Which then left me.

She turned to me. "I need you for a moment longer."

I didn't know why until Kane approached us near the end of the show. He stared down at Miss Lee before he was able to speak. "You wanted to tell me something in that ring, but refused to."

Her head nodded. "A case. It's a small obsidian case that has my darker creatures within it. If it is opened, God help you. It needs to be found before that happens. Understood? No one should open it, not unless you want a hell not even I can control."

Kane took her seriously. His head nodded. "I think Hunter has it, I will return it to you as soon as I can."

With nothing more to say, Miss Lee turned. Kane however called out to her. "Lee!" he said. She stopped and turned to him. "Was this all worth it? What was the point of all of this?" he asked.

"Simple Kane, it was good for business. Not necessarily yours, but mine."

She turned to me. "It's time to go Serpentine." We left the arena. However, I couldn't help but feel we will be back sooner than later.

Meanwhile.

Vicky was in the office, waiting for Stephanie and Hunter to return. Her eyes noticed it in the far corner, an odd little black case. Curiosity got the better of her as she approached the strange thing. All around she couldn't find a way to open it. Yet there were cracks all about it. "I wonder if they needed help getting this thing open?" she asked herself.

Vicky thought she would do the authority a favor and find a way of opening the black case…

THE END... for now


End file.
